Luis is a gardener. He plants $4$ rows of roses in a garden. Each row has the same number of roses. He plants a total of $16$ roses in the garden. How many roses did Luis plant in each row?
Explanation: The number of roses that Luis planted in each row is the total number of roses that he planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $16\text{ roses} \div 4\text{ rows of roses}$ $16\text{ roses} \div 4\text{ rows of roses} = 4\text{ roses per row}$